Computer programs installed in a computer system may be updated by applying a software patch (or patch). A software patch upon installation may provide protection against security threats, fix bugs, or generally improve the usability or performance of a computer program. Since a vulnerable computer program could cause a loss of valuable data, confidential information, downtime etc., software patches play an important role in keeping a computer program (and computer system) safe and up-to-date.